<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosted - A RomCom by NorskyPuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488526">Ghosted - A RomCom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy'>NorskyPuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Story Thieves Series - James Riley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghostbusting (Ghostbusters), Ghosts, I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost (Ghostbusters), M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiel Gnomenfoot has always been able to see ghosts. The transparent ghouls bantered around the world, whining and wailing to no one in particular. They whisper secrets of the universe, the answers falling through your fingers as you try to understand, but it all becomes gibberish and white noise. They claw and bite, giving you scars you don't remember having and fears that shouldn't worry you. Ghosts are fickle creatures. But that's not important. What’s important is Kiel’s ability to see ghosts. It’s what made his ghost hunting career.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Conners/Kiel Gnomenfoot/Bethany Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosted - A RomCom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope the first Gnoweny (Kiel/Owen/Bethany) fanfiction is good! This is a Ghost Hunter AU/ RomCom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiel Gnomenfoot has always been able to see ghosts. The transparent ghouls bantered around the world, whining and wailing to no one in particular. They whisper secrets of the universe, the answers falling through your fingers as you try to understand, but it all becomes gibberish and white noise. They claw and bite, giving you scars you don't remember having and fears that shouldn't worry you. Ghosts are fickle creatures. But that's not important. What’s important is Kiel’s ability to see ghosts. It’s what made his ghost hunting career.</p>
<p>Bethany Sanderson knows something is strange with the world. She hears whispers and moans alone in her house, her belongings move without needing touch, and her ears ring. No one who she talked to about this noticed anything similar, all just content to label her as crazy. She knows she’s not insane. She will find out what is going on.</p>
<p>Owen Conners lives a normal life. He moved out of his family’s house at 19, lives in an apartment and works as a retailer. But he wants more adventure in his life. He wants mysteries. He wants to explore the world and help people. He wants to do. So when he saw the advertisement for ghost hunting help, he couldn’t say no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>